


Favorite Little Brother

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey sticks his head through the bunk curtains and Gerard can't help but smile, a big dopey grin that probably looks dumb as fuck but he doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Written for turps' [Bandom Kissing Meme](http://turps33.livejournal.com/1114666.html)
> 
> Warning: mention of substance use
> 
> Prompt: Gerard doesn't want Mikey to be sad. (Interpret at will, but brotherly kisses & hugs would be A+++.)

Mikey sticks his head through the bunk curtains and Gerard can't help but smile, a big dopey grin that probably looks dumb as fuck but he doesn't care. It's Mikey, his favorite little brother and he's missed him.

"Mikey!" Gerard's feeling good, flying high, the beer's making him feel warm and fuzzy inside, chasing away the coldness. "I've missed you!"

"Gee—"

Gerard doesn't like the way Mikey sounds, kind of resigned. He doesn't like the way Mikey looks, tired and sad and unhappy, his mouth turned down, glasses a little crooked on his face. Gerard wraps his arms around Mikey's neck and pulls him into his bunk, holding Mikey tight, trying to ignore the way Mikey holds himself still and tense.

"Don't be sad," he says, pressing a kiss to Mikey's temple. "Everything's fine."

Gerard feels Mikey sigh and relax in his arms. "Love you, Gee."

"Love you, too, little brother."

-fin-


End file.
